


Panic! At the Halloween party

by Rosyflannels



Series: Holiday stories [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Chandler is a sexy ass demon, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I swear Chandler and Veronica always getting interrupted, JD of course sucks at being in the spirit but somehow perfectly embodies a zombie, Mac is obviously the bestest fairy, Probably the eye bags and greasy hair, Underage Drinking, Veronica is a cute lil werewolf, and Duke is a bomb ass witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyflannels/pseuds/Rosyflannels
Summary: Ghosts, goblins,and ghouls oh my! And oh yeah, a greasy ass boy in a trench coat screwing up Chandler's Halloween party.





	Panic! At the Halloween party

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was a Halloween special which im now posting in July, god im behind.

_Dear Diary,_

_It was Halloween. Yet another one of Heather Chandlers famous Halloween parties was set to happen this weekend. Everyone who was anyone would be in attendance. Unlike Ram and Kurt when they throw parties Heather Chandler was always organized, by invitation only. Though somehow even some of the nobodies weaseled their way into coming. Oh look here comes one of those weasels now._

_Sincerely, Veronica_

Closing her worn leather journal, Veronica looks up to the approaching trench coat kid.

"What do you want?" She questions, a look of disgust falling on her face as she raises one of her brows.

"Nothing much, just the address for the party that I'm going to." JD slyly smirks with a twist of the head. His greasy mess of hair shining in the afternoon sun. "Every time I tried to ask the head bitch herself she'd give me the bird and tell me to fuck off, so I decided to ask you."

"Like I would ever tell you weirdo, also never call my girlfriend a bitch again and quit staring at me across the lunchroom. It's creepy. So, goodbye and as my girlfriend would do-" Veronica raises up her middle finger, "fuck off." She quips, standing up quickly from her seat on the stairs, she turns to walk down the corridor.

"Ok! Fine! I see how it is blue! I'll see you there!" He chuckles, waving a swift hand in the air watching as she walk away. "See you there."

~to Veronicas place~

"VERONICAAAAAAA HURRY THE FUCK UP! THE PARTY IS STARTING IN A HOUR AND I NEED TO HAUL MY ASS BACK TO MY PLACE!" Chandler yells from the base of Veronicas wooden stairs, tapping her red thigh high heel.

"Ok! Ok! I'm coming!" Veronica shouts back, opening the door to the upstairs hall bathroom. "What do ya think babe?" She questions. Veronica is wearing a pair of dark blue ripped jeans with bits of fur sticking out of the rips, a black crop top which lies beneath a dark green and blue flannel with yet more fur sticking out, and a pair of black high tops. Not to mention the wolf ears, paw gloves, and painted on nose she's also wearing. "I'm a werewolf!" She giggles.

"I love it baby, you're gonna kill it at the party." The red demon grins, showing her fangs as her strawberry blonde hair bunches up when she lifts her shoulders.

"Wow Chan, y-you look um wow." Veronica stutters out, looking over Chandler from the top of the stairs. Heather's form fitting red leather one piece, the small red and black horns that sit on her head, those thigh high boots, and even that devil tail and those fangs. Veronica just melting as she zones out, staring at her lovely girlfriend.

"Thanks angel but we've gotta move it if we wanna make it to my party." She exhales as she speaks, growing even more impatient.

"Huh? Oh yes! Party! Lets go!" Veronica blurts, stumbling down the stairs then barreling into the front door. "Um, ladies, oops I mean demons, first." She flirts badly, winking as Chandler walks out the door with a roll of her eyes. Hopping in red Porsche, the two speed down the sleepy neighborhood streets of Sherwood Ohio.

~back to Chandlers~

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to my Halloween bash! Please for the love of god do not hook up in any of our rooms, go to your car to do it. They're all locked so it's not even worth trying ok? Anyway have fun!" Chandler grins, jumping down from the coffee table she had stood on during the speech. Looking around the room she spotted the rest of her clique, Duke who was dressed as a witch. How fitting. Mac who had chosen a fairy which she pulled off well. And her beautiful girlfriend, the werewolf.

"Your costume absolutely rocks Chan!" Mac squeaks, the cheerfulness of her costume giving the red lights of the Halloween party a joyful glow.

"Hey babe, I hope that room thing doesn't apply to everyone." Veronica chuckled, tapping Heather lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh lord of course not darling, my room is always open. Cause I got the key." Chandler says with a wink, pulling a gold key out of her red lace bra.

"Heather. Heather. Watch the party for me, I have um more important events to attend." The demon says as she grips Veronicas hand, signaling to the two.

"Of course Heather, we would be happy to." Mac beams, grabbing Dukes arm as they strut away. Sneaking up the stairs the blue and red girls giggled as they stepped. Heading down the hallway they approach her bedroom door.

"Shall we, my love?" She flirts with a raise of her brow, dangling the key in front of Veronicas face. Opening the door to the bedroom the two waste no time as they start making out immediately, barely closing the door back. Veronica rips her wolf ears off and tosses them over to the side as she pulls Chandlers devil horns off too. Time feels as though it's slowing around them as the breaths between kisses linger. Looking into the brunettes soft mocha eyes with her own lust filled jade she seemingly is assessing her options. Realizing her best choice she shoves the wolf against the wall and sinks her fangs into Veronicas soft neck. Hearing Veronicas breath hitch then her moan which sounded like music to her ears.

"I can feel your heart beat against my lips angel." The demon flirts, pulling away to look into her lover's eyes only to see Veronicas pupils the size of the full moon glistening outside staring right back into hers.

"H-Heather oh god" Veronica whimpers as Chandler massages her breast under the black crop top and returns to the crook of her neck.   
"God don't stop." She moaned, clawing onto Heathers back, leaving a series of scratch marks that she will surely receive questions about.

"Don't worry, I won't." The demon queen seduces, slowly pulling Veronica to the bed by the collar of her flannel then pushing down onto the wine red duvet. Eyeing over her lovers tempting body she moved to straddle her. The two had just started to get into the hot and heavy act when they hear a knock at the door.

"Oh for fucks sake, we just got to the good part! What do you want?!" Chandler growls, pulling away from Veronica as she looks at the door.

"Um H-Heather? It's Mac, now I know you told me not to interrupt you guys but their is this dude downstairs and he's asking for you. He seems, like, really intense." The small blonde whimpered outside the door, whispering as she finished. Rolling her eyes Chandler climbed off Veronica and tore the door open. Ducking down as the red demon queen stormed past, Mac and Veronica look to each other with worry in their eyes. As Heather reached the bottom of the stairs she pushed through the deafening crowd to see the weird trench coat kid standing in the middle of her living room, holding up a jack O' lantern.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She yells as he turned to look to her, a devilish grin on his face. Without a second more he chucked the pumpkin as hard as he could against the wall. All the drunken party guest hoop and holler at the crazy act. Chandler just stands fuming as she watches the pale loser smile at her again.   
He hops down from the table Heather had mounted just earlier and saunters over.

"Hey Heather number one, nice party though I would have gone with less red lights and more atmosphere, granted you do make a mean fruit punch. Sorry about the pumpkin by the way, I was just being a ass." He smirks, shrugging his shoulders as he glances around the room.

"That you are creepo, and what are you supposed to be anyways? A flasher on the subway?" Chandler quips, shooting a bitchy smile towards the lanky teen.

"Wow! How original! Says the girl wearing the classic slut look. I mean you're so original, you might as well dress like Duke." He gestures with a pair of sarcastic jazz hands, the sarcasm in his voice thick. Just like his skull.

"Ok pal, you can insult Duke all you want but I dare you to call me a slut again. Not to mention I see you making googly eyes at my girl so you're treading on thin ice. What the hell do you even want?" Heather grumbles, scrunching her face with annoyance. This loser had to just stop by and ruin her night even after he pulled that crap in the cafe. Only Heather gets to look at Veronica with those eyes. And the audacity to call her a slut, this kid really doesn't know when to shut it.

"I just wanted to stop by and see what life in the land of the living was like, since ya know, I'm a recluse. Plus I think you forgot to give me an invitation, which was a honest mistake really." He says with a raise of his brow, clearly aware of the fact that he was being an ass. How hard is it to understand that if you weren't invited. You. Weren't. Invited.

"It wasn't a mistake. Now if you please, remove yourself from the premises. I have a party to run and a girlfriend to fuck." The demon bites venomously, her eyes narrowing on the suspicious teen.

"Wow. Low blow little miss Mythic Bitch, fine fine I'll leave, but not before a little bit of chaos!" JD yells as bolts away from Chandler, knocking the drinks out of bystanders hands and tossing the punch bowl into the floor.

"Jason Dean! You get out of my house right now!" Chandler shouts, breaking to into a run after him. The two make a couple laps around the house before coming face to face with a large quarterback by the name of Kurt Kelly.

"This guy bothering you Heather?" The jock barked, shooting a death stare at the trench clad kid. JD was obviously scared as he sunk back in his coat like a turtle in its shell.

"As a matter of fact, he is." Chandler hissed with a swivel of her hips and a toss of her hair. Looking over towards JD he furrows his brow in frustration, growling quietly.

"Ok nerd, I think it's time for you to go." Kurt threatens, now looming over the pale boy who looked as though he'd seen a ghost. A big dumb ghost but still, a ghost.

"I see how it is, alright, I'll leave. Just know their will be hell to pay on Monday." He spits viciously, somewhat frightening the strawberry blonde with what his intentions could be. Watching as the boy sulks out the nearby door, Chandler grins.

"Everything alright Chan?" The giant in the letterman with the ruffled hair smiles down at her. His idiotic grin almost calming after the events of the night.

"Just peachy, Mr. Kelly. You go enjoy the party. Thank you." She says cordially, tapping the young man on the shoulder.

"Awww hell yeah!" Kurt announces, hopping off towards the music blasting out of the living room. Letting out a deep sigh Heather turns on her heels and makes her way back towards the stairs, dodging past couples making out on almost every step. Looking down the lengthy hallway she can see the door through the crowd. Pushing partygoers out of the way she makes it to the room. Cracking the door open slowly she then closes and locks it as silently as possible. Slipping into the room she see a almost undressed Veronica lying on her bed looking at her phone, looking at the love of her life Chandler whispers seductively.

"_Now, where were we?"_


End file.
